Sharing A Room With Ninjas
by sunhai guy
Summary: A boy enters a school for warriors in training and endures the hardships of the warrior way. Rated T for blood and language.


A/N: Hey Tis me again! It's been a while but im back!!! This story, I started about a year ago and now it's being published. The main chara and his roommates are creations of mine and my friends. All else belong to the guy who makes Naruto. And now… I present…

Sharing a Room with Ninjas

Chapter 1

But a Pen Dropped

"Yeah, ma," I said panting, "I was in a rush. Gates close really soon, I couldn't wait." I was riding my bicycle into a parking lot of a large complex. "Okay, the key's on my bed. Come pick it up later, I won't be coming out of the school for a few months. Yeah, they got everything in there. Restaurants, everything. Love ya. Bye." I pulled out of a catwalk and dropped down onto the wheels before parking it on the rack. I locked the chain and walked into the office, a second, larger, industrial chain around my arm. I approached the counter in the front.

"Name?" The man asked.

"Hiroshima Harunaka," I replied.

"Training Class?" He asked next.

"Chain," I replied, lifting my arm.

"Okay," He said, checking the list. "You're in the clear. Here's your key to your room. The roommates should already be there, so it's most likely unlocked."

He handed me a green card with my name printed on it. "You're a freshman," He said, "So you're aware of the arrangements, right? You'll be living with a sophomore, junior and senior. Alright?"

"Yeah," I said. "I know that."

"Well, then," he smiled, "Welcome to the Sunhai Kunai Dojo."

"Thanks," I replied gratefully as I exited the office through the campus entrance. The campus was gloriously beautiful. There were tall palm trees in the grassy knolls, decent sidewalks with no cracks, and large, towering dormitories. I decided to speed up to find my dorm. The dorms were each painted a different color, so I assumed mine was green, like my card. I dodged through the traffic of people running, walking, skating, and blading down the street to their dorms. I kept on until I ran straight into a girl. She toppled over immediately. I jumped down to the ground and rolled under her to break her fall. I looked into her eyes. They were without pupils, just a large light gray iris. Her short bluish hair fell into my face.

"Are you alright?" I wheezed.

She giggled lightly. "Are you?"

"Well," I coughed, "My head hurts and I can't breathe."

"Sorry…" She sighed nervously. She stood up and helped me up off the ground. I looked her over now. She wore a tight white tanktop that came down just above her navel and a pair of loose gray jeans.

"I'm Hiro," I said.

"I-I'm Hinata," She replied.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata," I said happily.

"Thank you," she replied. "Umm… Do you know where the green dorm is?"

"No, not really," I replied, "But I'm on my way there myself. Let's go."

As we walked, I looked up at all the buildings. There was a woodshop, a small grocery store, several restaurants, and even clubs everywhere.

"Hey," Hinata shouted, "There!" Sure enough, next to a white campus club, there was a tall building was painted a deep leaf green. As we approached the dorm, the club door slid open. A boy exited and walked right into me, then fell down.

"Watch where you're going!" He shouted. "What are you even doing at the White Talon? You're green punks."

"Our dorm's right there," I said calmly, "Get outta my way."

"Yeah, whatever," he said. He leered over to my side. "Hinata, baby!"

"Lay off, Shinji," She shouted at him, "I'm not your girlfriend!"

He reached to his side and pulled three blunt metal rings from a pouch. "Kunai are illegal here," he stated. "They make us use non-lethal weapons."

"The hell are you talking about?" I shouted.

"That chain," he hissed, "It's a contraband."

"I'm signed up under chainfighting," I said.

"Bullcrap," he said, and dashed into the shadows near instantaneously.

"Don't move," Hinata whispered, "He'll be back."

I heard a noise above. I looked up and saw he jumped off the dorm. He drew back and flung a ring at me. I jumped back and let it hit the ground.

"A ninja!?"

He landed effortlessly and tossed another ring. I blocked it with my chained arm. "That's it," I said, "Enough." I unwound my chain and whipped it to get up to speed.

_Wait for it,_ I thought. _Wait for it…_

"NOW!"

I lashed out and the chain locked itself around Shinji's left arm, his attacking arm, just as he prepared his move. His hand reflexively released the ring. I kicked it away from him and tightened my grip. "Now," I said lightly, before growing scarily stern, "Say mercy."

"Never!" Shinji retorted. I tightened more.

"Say it," I said slyly, "I know you want to."

"N-no," he wheezed, "I won't."

I began wrapping my end of the chain around my hand. "One more time…" I said before pulling him to the ground, "Mercy."

"You win," He sighed, clearly in intense pain, "You win."

"About time," I said, releasing his arm. Hinata and I began walking toward the dorm again. I opened the door and was struck in the back of the head. He was now attacking with his right arm. I cracked at his elbow but it wasn't enough. I charged in his moment of disorientation. As I reached him I tossed the chain out and put it around his neck, catching at the back. I prepared to strike, but he pulled forward and launched me to the ground.

He stood over me, grinning. He unsheathed a large needle. "Sleep now," he seethed raising his arm to throw. He moved forward, but was struck in the side. He released the needle and it jammed into my left arm. I winced in pain, but rolled to see his attacker.

A ninja, clad in an orange jacket and matching pants, stood firm by me, brandishing a bloody knuckle.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata stammered excitedly, "You came!"

"Take a hike, Shinji," Naruto heaved, "Before you get trouble."

"You already got it," Shinji laughed.

"Doppelganger!" Naruto howled. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

In a puff of smoke, a second Naruto appeared behind him Shinji. The clone grabbed him and tossed him to the genuine, who slingshot him into the ground. He tried to get up, but I pressed him down with my foot. "Move, I break your back." He stopped.

"Leave," Naruto said coldly. I released him, and he ran.

"Thanks, Naruto," Hinata said gratefully. "Let's go." We opened the dorm door and stepped inside.


End file.
